fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard 101: The Television Series
Wizard 101: The Television Series is based off the online multiplayer video game, Wizard 101. It is an spin off to Ratchet and Clank: The televison series, Jak and Daxter: The televison series, Crash Bandicoot: The televison series, Spyro: The televison series, Sly Cooper: The televison series, and Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: The televison series. Information on the series Main Characters *Jordan Thunderflame *Jack silvereyes *Alicia watermask *Angel ghostdreamer *Jose hawkseed *Selena gomez *Flame Storm of Elves Unresponsible for Your Death Season 1 Stuff Season 1 takes place in the center of The Sprial, Wizard City Season 1 Characters The Commons *Merle Ambrose *Gamma *Harold Argleston *Boris Tallstaff *Private Stillson *Prospector Zeke *Eloise Merryweather *Penny Dreadful *Hilda Brewer *Sabrina Greenstar *Jack Hallow The Golem Court *Regina Flametalon *Sir Reginald Baxby *Mr. Lincoln *Grandmother of Dragons *Malistaire Drake Ravenwood *Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree *Arthur Wethersfield *Torrence, the Storm Tree *Kelvin, the Ice Tree *Bernie, the Fire Tree *Marlorn Ashthorn (Death Studnet Spell Giver) *Ivan, the Myth Tree *Blossom, the Life Tree *Simeon Firemane *Dalia Falmea *Lydia Greyrose *Cyrus Drake *Halston Balestrom *Moolinda Wu Unicorn Way *Ceren Nightchant *Private Connelly *Ugo Kalahad *Olivia Dawnwillow *Diego the Duelmaster *Roland Silverheart *Dorothy Gale *Tin Man & Mr. Toto *Lady Oriel *Jack Straw The Shopping District *Artemus Firesmith *Aubert Quickhammer *Constance Windsong *Darla Whisperwind *Elowyn Frostmantle *Gaius Silverthisle *Gisele Moonbow *Gustav Copperflame *Pierre Gallantmane *Private O'Doyle *Sven Stonebreaker *Victor Darkwood *Valentina Heartsong *Pat O'Gold *Eggbert *Spooky Bob *Felix Navidad Olde Town *Elik Silverfist *Baldur Goldpaws *Gloria Krendell *Elmer Meadowgrass *Private Rosencranz *Private Guildenstern *Sergeant Muldoon Triton Avenue *Duncan Grimwater *Susie Gryphonbane *Blad Raveneye *Sohomer Sunblade *Artur Gryphonebane *Jack O'Lantern Cyclops Lane *Nolan Stormgate *Private Sweeney *Private Emerson *Pumpkin Jack *Rand Taymore *Romulus *Electra Stormcloud *Garrick Goldenhawk *Rosie Ironheart *Pumpkin Jack Firecat Alley *Anna Flamewright *Private Quinn *Shelus Gruffheart *Gretta Darkkettle *Alicane Swiftarrow *Jack Crow Colossus Boulevard *Mindy Pixiecrown *Kazul Ironhelm *Mildred Farseer *Kirby Longspear *The Gobbler King Nightside *Mortis, the Nightside Death Tree *Marla Stinger *Dworgyn Sunken City *Marla Stinger Season 1 Spells Fire School *Fire Cat *Fire Elf *Glacial Shield *Sunbird *Fire Shield *Fireblade *Fire Prism *Link (Fire Spell) *Steal Charm Storm School *Thunder Snake *Lightning Bats *Thermic Shield *Storm Shark *Storm Shield *Soothe *Lightning Strike *Storm Prism *Stormblade *Disarm Ice School *Frost Beetle *Snow Serpent *Volcanic Shield *Evil Snowman *Stun Block *Snow Shield *Distract *Taunt *Freeze *Ice Trap *Ice Prism Death School *Dark Sprite *Ghoul *Dream Shield *Banshee *Death Shield *Pacify *Infection *Death Trap *Deathblade *Death Prism *Sacrifice Life School *Imp *Leprechaun *Legend Shield *Sprite *Life Shield *Life Trap *Calm *Minor Blessing *Fairy *Pixie *Unicorn *Nature's Wrath *Life Prism Myth School *Blood Bat *Troll *Myth Trap *Cyclops *Myth Shield *Shield Minion *Subdue Balance School *Scarab *Scorpion *Weakness *Locust Swarm *Precision *Balanceblade *Elemental Shield *Spirit Shield *Black Mantle Clothes, Armor, Pets, etc. Clothes List of Wizard 101 Clothes and Armor Pets List of Wizard 101 Pets Houses List of Wizard 101 Houses Housing Items List of Wizard 101 Housing Items Mounts The following mounts are characters of the series *Pumpkin *Siddy, The Magic Talking Broom *Necro Drake The following mounts are the species to the series *Chestnut Pony *White Mare *Black Stallion *Enchanted Broom *Purple Glider *Horned Sweeper *Royal Lioness *Proud Lion *Bengal Tiger *Blue Dragon *Faithful Dragoness *Dark Redwing *Bat Wings *Seraph Wings Crafting Vendors *Eudora Tangletree Reagents *Cat Tail *Deep Mushroom *Frost Flower *Mist Wood *Ore *Red Mandrake *Acorn *Blood Moss *Diamond *Fossil *Grendelweed *Nightshade *Water Lily *Banshee Treasure Card *Blood Bat Treasure Card *Bone (Reagent) *Bronze Gear *Cyclops Treasure Card *Dark Sprite Treasure Card *Ectoplasm *Evil Snowman Treasure Card *Fire Cat Treasure Card *Fire Elf Treasure Card *Fire Shield Treasure Card *Frost Beetle Treasure Card *Ghoul Treasure Card *Imp Treasure Card *Leather Straps *Lightning Bats Treasure Card *Locust Swarm Treasure Card *Myth Shield Treasure Card *Pixie Treasure Card *Scrab Treasure Card *Snow Serpent Treasure Card *Snow Shield Treasure Card *Thunder Snake Treasure Card Recipes List of Wizard 101 Recipes Badges *No Title *Golem Tower Champion *Hero of Unicorn Way *Three Streets Savior *Master Diplomat *Wizard City Protector *Gobbler Chaser *Gobbler Catcher *Gobbler Gobbler *Savior of Wizard City *Sunken City Survivor *Giant Hunter *Giant Smasher *Blood of the Giants *Undead Stalker *Undead Hunter *Undead Conquerer *Undead Crusader *Undead Slayer *Golem Breaker *Golem Destroyer *Technomancer *Book Worm *Novice Crafter Creatures Creatures in the Golem Court *Wooden Construct *Clockwork Golem *Iron Golem Creatures in Ravenwood *Ice Colossus *Fire Crow *Storm Kraken *Bone Digger *Death Whisperer *Guardian Troll *Hallowe'en Trickster *Haunting Banshee *Howling Ghost *Maiden of Hate *Midnight Shuffler *Plagued Soul *Pumpkin Head *Rotting Fodder *Skeletal Retainer *Skeletal Soldier *Soul Hunter *The Reaper *Typhoon Krakens Unicorn Way *Lost Soul *Dark Fairy *Fairy Queen *Skeletal Pirate (Creature) *Lady Blackhope *Rattlebones Olde Town Creatures *Foulgaze *Field Guard Cyclops Lane Creatures *Lumbering Troll *Cyclops Legionnaire *Warhorn *Eyus Maximus *General Akilles Triton Avenue Creatures *Haunted Minion *Rotting Fodder *Scarlet Screamer *Kraken (Boss) *Sergeant Skullsplitter *The Harvest Lord Firecat Alley Creatures *Fire Elf Hunter *Fire Elf Pathfinder *Magma Man (Creature) *Haunted Minion *Skeletal Warrior *Melweena Smite *Alicane Swiftarrow *Wormguts *Bastilla Gravewynd Dark Cave Creatures *Skeletal Warrior *Rotting Fodder *Haunting Minion Colossus Boulevard Creatures *Baron Greebly *Baron Rotunda *Evil Snowman (Creature) *Gobbler Glutton *Gobbler Gorger *Gobbler Muncher *Gobbler Scavenger *Gobbler Scouter *Prince Gobblestone *The Great Troll Haunted Cave Creatures *Rotting Fodder *Field Guard *Lord Nightshade Nightside Creatures *Nightstalker Sunken City Creatures *Wandering Specter *Wailing Wraith *Living Scarecrow *Paulson *Norton *Grubb Season 2 Stuff It takes place in The Sprial, Krokotopia. Season 2 Characters The Oasis *Sergeant Major Talbot *Prospector Zeke *Hetch Al'dim *Captain Salalabad *Sir Reginald Baxby *Tinu Bhak'Mal *Zan'ne *Aziz Mufasa *Ahmir Fayed *Hared Haesir *Keisar Hal'am *Sayid Avini *Sed Talam *Tish'mah Altar of Kings *Professor Winthrop Royal Hall *Alfred Rothchild *Dr. Gordon Flemming Chamber of Fire *Assistant Danforth *Robert Lancaster *Salam Ibn'dur *Toth Amuun Palace of Fire *Lieutenant Standish *Private Archibald *Private Farnsworth *Private Livingston *Private Primwell Throne Room of Fire *Professor Winthrop Krokosphinx Island *Alhazred *Niles, the Balance Tree *Rehim Bashala *Ea'rik *Digby Hammershell Entrance Hall *Shalek the Wise Hall of Champions *Rami *General Khaba Grand Arena *Ako *Arena Master *Khai Amahte the Great The Vault of Ice *Shalek the Wise Emperor's Retreat *Shalek the Wise Well of Spirits *Ghost of Krokhotep *Kaji'Rae Ahnic Family Tomb *Yakobaam Ahnic *Mshai Djeserit *The Bonekeeper (Character) Djeserit Family Tomb *Sihathor Djeserit *Nounti Djeserit *Buiku Djeserit Karanahn Barracks *Salid Kifur Tomb of the Beguiler *Jah'Mes Temple of Storms *Temple Gatekeeper Season 2 Spells Fire School *Fire Trap *Meteor Strike *Quench *Heck Hound *Immolate *Choke Storm School *Storm Trap *Kraken *Dissipate *Water Elemental *Cleanse Charm Ice School *Tower Shield *Ice Wyvern *Melt *Ice Armor *Steal Ward *Frostbite Death School *Vampire *Skeletal Pirate (Spell) *Curse *Poison *Beguile Life School *Spirit Armor *Seraph *Sprite Guardian *Lifeblade *Guidance Myth School *Ether Shield *Humongofrog *Buff Minion *Siphon Health *Mend Minion *Draw Power *Cyclops Minion Balance School *Sandstorm *Power Play *Elemental Trap *Spirit Trap *Reshuffle *Elemental Blade *Spirit Blade *Mander Minion To learn the clothes, go back to season 1. Crafting Vendors *Al Saf'wan *Ar'dath Bey *El'borak *Harsan Bar'khour *Marid Au'dran *Niles *Samiir Naidu *Toth Amuun *Wul'yahm *Zam'fir Reagents *Stone Block (Reagent) *Cat Tail *Deep Mushroom *Parchment *Ore *Ancient Scroll *Fossil *Bone (Reagent) *Bronze Gear *Cyclops Treasure Card *Diamond *Ectoplasm *Ghoul Treasure Card *Humongofrog Treasure Card *Leather Straps *Nightshade *Snow Serpent Treasure Card *Spider Silk *Storm Trap Treasure Card *Troll Treasure Card Recipes Go to season 1. Badges *Krok Thrasher *Krok Hunter *Krok Slayer *Junior Archeologist *Krokosphinx Delver *Tomb Raider *Order of the Fang (Badge) *Hero of Krokotopia *Krokotopia Explorer *Secret Shopper *Mander Savior *Apprentice Crafter Creatures Royal Hall Creatures *Biti Nirini *Charmed Slave *Death Pixie *Ice Weaver *Nirini Scout *Nirini Sentry *Pike Spiritcrusher *Veteran Sellsword Chamber of Fire Creatures *Charmed Slave *Flame Servant *Nirini Champion *Nirini Quartermaster *Nirini Sentry *Soul Scavenger *Soul of the Charmed *Soulkeeper Palace of Fire Creatures *Akori Nirini *Desert Golem *Edo Nirini *Flame Guardian *Nebit Nirini *Nirini Warrior *Shai Nirini Throne Room of Fire Creatures *Krokenkahmen *Krokomummy *Nirini Ancient Guard *Nirini Fire Spirit *Nirini Heir *Nirini House Guard *Prince Manu Nirini Entrance Hall Creatures *Ahnic Strider *Djeserit Dweller *Grumish Greataxe Hall of Champions Creatures *Frost Colossus *Glacial Avenger *Hall Servant *Nekhbet *Odji Sokkwi *Sokkwi Crusher *Sokkwi Protector *Soul Scavenger *Vault Hunter Grand Arena Creatures *Hall Servant *Ice Weaver *Sand Stalker *Sokkwi Brawler *Sokkwi Gouger *Sokkwi Ripper *Sokkwi Soldier *Bort Malletmane *Itennu Sokkwi *Khai Amahte the Great (Creature) *Krag Stonechin *Sands of Time *Wild SunbirdThe Vault of Ice The Vault of Ice Creatures *Vault Haunter *Vigilant Defender *Defender of the Fang *Guardian of the Fang *Protector of the Fang *Keeper of the Fang Emperor's Retreat Creatures *Sokkwi Frostmancer *Sokkwi Lancer *Sokkwi High Guard *Encorcelled Slave *Krokhotep *Prince Suten Sokkwi *Prince Kebi Sokkwi *Overseer Paniwi *Sokkwi Keymaster Ahnic Family Tomb *Ahnic Strider *King Uro Ahnic *Queen Irisi Djeserit *Shambling Ahnic *The Bonekeeper (Creature) *Tomb Guardian *Wandering Ahnic Spirit Djeserit Family Tomb *Crypt Scavenger *Djeserit Dweller *Forgotten Djeserit Soul *Risen Djeserit *Spirit Spinner *King Shemet Djeserit Karanahn Barracks Creatures *Crazed Slave *Karanahn Elite Guard *Karanahn Ravager *Tomb Lurker *Alchemist Kepi *Kiwu *Taskmaster Djal Karanahn Palace Creatures *Crazed Slave *Karanahn Deathfeeder *Prince Aka Karanahn *Prince Ati Karanahn *Prince Meti Karanahn *Prince Mkhai Karanahn Tomb of the Beguiler Creatures *Ata Karanahn *Karanahn Harbinger *Nirini Inhibitor *Nirini Intimidator *Serket *Serket Guardian Temple of Storms Craetures *Karanahn Defiler *Blade Golem *Karanahn Deathfeeder *Karanahn Queen Guard *Plague Mist *Son of Storms *Soulsapper *Tempestra *Krokopatra Season 3 Stuff It takes place in The Sprial, Marleybone. Characters Regent's Square *Private Kinchley TBA Season 4 Stuff It takes place in The Sprial, Mooshu. Season 5 Stuff It takes place in The Sprial, Dragonspyre. Season 6 Stuff It takes place in The Sprial, Grizzleheim. Season 7 Stuff It takes place in The Sprial, Celestia. TBA Episodes Season 1 #The distress call #Enter: The Ravenwood School of Magical Arts #Undead Battles on Unicorn Way #Grim Book #We're Not in Kansas Anymore #The Fairies That Wear Boots #The Undead Rivals on the Unicorn Street #Partners in Dread #Constructs, Golems, and Iron! #Sergant and Undead #Triton Captive #Lord Pumpkin! #Cyclops Police #Eye of the Trooper #Generals and The Students #Potions of Hope, and DESTRUCTION! #Rise of The Thug #Fire Street #Stolen Artifacts of Doom #Favor From Gruffheart #The Curse #The Wizard Party Channel with Brian Drake #War of the Thug #Gobbles the Street #Team Food Protecters #Foul King #Foulgazed #Nightshaded #Death School Found #Sunken Caverns, Stuck with Grubb, Flame Storm of Elves Unresponsible for Your Death, and Tanner Shadowblade's Friends Part 1: A Haunted Cave-In #Sunken Caverns, Stuck with Grubb, Flame Storm of Elves Unresponsible for Your Death, and Tanner Shadowblade's Friends Part 2: Not a Sunken Cavern, A Sunken City! Season 2 #The Sands of Balance #Royal Nirini #A Storm Mander's Requests Part 1: Souls and K9s #A Storm Mander's Requests Part 2: Chamber of the Missing Manders #A Story of Old History #Biti Evil #Big Flames Part 1: The Flame Puzzle' #Big Flames Part 2: Champions and Quartermasters #Palace of Nirini Part 1: Find the Privates #Palace of Nirini Part 2: Kill the Next Round #Throne Room of Nirini #The Ice of Balance #General's Tool #Grand Battles #Oka, Hero of The Past #The Great #The Vault and The Fangs #Hall Hero, Returns! #Retreats For The Krok, attack For You #The Storm of Balance #The Family Tombs #The Grandness of The Barracks #One Small Step For A Wizard, One Gigantic Leap For Mander Kind #Enter: Queen of Krokotopia Movies Movie 1: Pirate101 vs Wizard101 Movie 2: The Clan Wars Movie 3: Brady, The Legendary Wizard Movie 4: Sick Grandfather Tree Movie 5: Samuel, the Evil Movie 6: Mom O'Leary Movie 7: The Sick Empress Movie 8: The Return of Brady Movie 9: Pumpkin the Lonely Movie 10: The Omega Monster Legend Movie 11: Tanner Watermask, Malistare Drake, and Sylvia Drake: In The Other World Movie 12: Orthon: The Orthus That Eats The Other World Movie 13: The 100th Annual Wizard City Ravenwood Arena Battle of The Mighty! Movie 14: The Big Party Bash Category:TV Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Wizard 101 Category:Adventure Shows Category:Fan Fiction